Our Happy Ending
by Tahh Halliwell
Summary: Um ato impensado pode acabar com tudo o que eles passaram juntos? Bem, o que eles sabem é o que nunca vão esquecer... MarleneSirius. SONGFIC com a música Breakdown da Hilary Duff.


Ela olhou pela janela o horizonte... Tão lindo. Lembrou-se dele. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto ligeiramente pálido.

_**Garoto, você me fez chorar por muito tempo**_

Ela tomava um gole de suco, lembrava-se dele. Vestia sua calça jeans bege, lembrava-se dele. Colocava as luvas azuis, lembrava-se dele. Parecia que o simples fato de ela existir fazia com que ela se lembrasse dele...

* * *

Ele acordou aos poucos. Abriu os olhos primeiro, sentou-se na cama. Os cabelos desgrenhados estavam um pouco no rosto, atrapalhando a visão. O seu primeiro pensamento do dia foi... Ela.

_**Você pode ver através da chama do meu coração, o quanto eu estou triste?**_

Por que ele tinha feito aquilo? Impulso, talvez... Mas não, nada justificaria, nunca, o que ele fizera com ela. Nada nunca iria mudar o que ela passou. Ele estava arrependido, claro, mas como fazê-la entender isso? Ela não podia sequer imaginar o que ele estava passando sem tê-la por perto. Mas como ela poderia ter a certeza de que... depois de tudo, ele estava falando a verdade? No fundo ele a entendia...

* * *

Ela sentou-se no chão, olhando para os próprios pés, o rosto enterrado entre as mãos. Deu livre curso às lágrimas.

_**Abra seus olhos, você me machucou**_

-- Ai Sirius... – as lágrimas escorriam cada vez mais, não havia modo de fazê-las parar.

Ela sabia que não poderia viver sem ele. Soube disso desde o início. Mas se arriscou. Se arriscou e confiou nele. Confiou que ele poderia ter mudado dessa vez. Mas parece que não...

* * *

Ela o havia deixado, mas fizera bem. Ele era mesmo um canalha, não merecia alguém como ela. Devia mesmo era perecer no inferno dos bordéis onde se tem qualquer mulher. Mas ele não queria qualquer mulher, ele queria...

-- Lene...

_**Quando você me deixou sozinho**_

Ele a amava e sabia disso. Mas não merecia a mulher que queria. Amava-a tanto que pensou que a teria pra sempre. Mas foi um erro, um erro seu, que o fez perder a única pessoa pela qual ele pensava que tinha uma razão para existir. Perder...

* * *

Ela pensou que ele tinha mudado. Ele tinha sido tudo o que ela queria, tudo o que ela pedira. Ele tinha sido o melhor companheiro de todos. Se saía o perfeito cavalheiro, o perfeito conselheiro, o amigo, o namorado, o mais perfeito.

_**Mas você não entende...  
O arrasador de corações**_

Mas ele não entendia, nem nunca iria entender, o que ela pensou que seria. Ela chegou realmente a pensar que eles poderiam construir um futuro juntos. Pensou que ele era o homem pra ela. Ela pensou tanta coisa e agora tudo isso era tão passado, tão remoto, tão banal...

* * *

Ele se esforçara até o último segundo para ser tudo o que ela queria. Atendeu à todos os quesitos. Cumpriu todas as etapas. Foi até o último momento, o mais perfeito. Mas tudo em vão. Tudo para no fim ele simplesmente jogar fora a oportunidade, a única oportunidade, e agora não voltava mais.

_**Eu não sei o que te dizer**_

Ele não sabia nem como poderia se defender. Mas também, o que importava? Ela não iria voltar para ele. Não mais...

* * *

Ela levantou-se rápido, limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Olhou para o horizonte. Não importava mais, simplesmente não importava mais!

_**Eu vivo minha vida sem você**_

_Agora já chega_, pensou. Ela tinha uma vida pela frente. E não era pela primeira desilusão que ela ia se dar por vencida. Pensou no velho ditado de que "existem outros peixes no mar". O problema é quando o peixe que você quer tem nome, sobrenome e endereço...

* * *

Levantou-se da cama, indo até o espelho arrumar os cabelos. Lembrou-se de todos aqueles momentos felizes que eles passaram juntos. Não iam voltar mais. E tudo por culpa dele. Por que fizera isso com ela? Por quê?

_**Seu corpo me reprova**_

Lembrou-se de quando ela arrumava o cabelo dele, e de que ele nunca mais teria isso; de quando ele insistia em pentear os dela, de como nunca mais faria isso; do modo como ela sorria enquanto escovava os dentes, e de que ele nunca mais veria ela fazer isso. Nossa, lembrava-se até de como ela escovava os dentes...

* * *

Estava escrito. Parecia que estava escrito. Era o único modo de explicar. Ela sabia que por mais que nunca mais visse ele, por mais que tudo no destino ousasse separá-los, que os deuses gostassem de brincar com eles ou algo assim, ela não iria esquecer dele. Nunca.

_**Eu nunca senti isso por ninguém**_

_**Você é o primeiro e o último**_

Ela sabia e, por mais que não quisesse que fosse assim, era. Ela sabia que não iria amar mais ninguém. O que eles tiveram tinha sido tão forte, que fora capaz de mexer completamente com os sentimentos daquela garota sempre tão fria, tão alheia à sentimentos assim...

* * *

Ele riu um pouco, lembrava-se nitidamente de tudo o que tinham passado. E sabia que não iria esquecer. Nada, ninguém, nunca faria com que ele esquecesse. Até porque aquilo seria a única coisa que o faria feliz dali pra frente.

_**Não sinto sua pele junto a minha**_

Apesar de saber que nunca mais teria ela junto dele, pelo menos teria as lembranças. Lembranças de um passado tão feliz, tão duradouro, tão presente...

* * *

E ele a tinha conquistado, apesar de tudo. Apesar de ela ter sido uma garota sempre tão fria, de respostas rápidas e convincente quanto à suas escolhas. Nunca havia se apaixonado. Foi aí que ele chegou. E justamente porque ele não desistiu, ele tentou, tentou, e tentou novamente. Isso começa a encantar com o tempo.

_**Nosso amor era tão complicado**_

Fora tão complicado pra ele conseguir, finalmente, o que tanto almejara. Ela estava definitivamente, na rede dele, desde o início. Apenas demorou à ceder pra fazer mais complicações. Ah, pra ter certeza...

* * *

Saiu do banheiro e vestiu-se rapidamente. Tentou afastar todo e qualquer pensamento relacionado à ela. Desceu as escadas do prédio em que morava, respirando fundo a cada degrau. Precisava esquecer... Precisava ir para o trabalho... Trabalho?

Deu-se conta de algo que já devia ter entrado na sua cabeça. É claro que ela estava brava, claro. Claro que ele havia feito algo de errado. Mas não ia adiantar ficar esperando a morte chegar. Ele sabia que ela também estava sofrendo. Sabia...

_**Ou sua mão em volta de mim**_

Tudo o que ele já devia ter feito voltou nítido à sua mente. Tudo o que eles passaram juntos. Tudo o que ele fizera para convencê-la de que era o melhor ser feito. Tudo...

Inspirou-se nas próprias experiências, em si mesmo, para fazer o que já deveria ter feito no dia em que tudo aconteceu...

* * *

Quase riu ao pensar nos joguinhos que fazia com ele, no modo como contrariava-o, quando o deixava sem palavras. Sim, porque ela sabia argumentar. Não, não podia acabar assim. Mas o orgulho não a deixaria ir falar com ele. Não... Por que tinha de ser tão complicado?

Levantou-se e olhou em volta. Arrumou a cama muito rápido, indo para o banheiro. Lavou o rosto, limpando as lágrimas que manchavam a pele nova. Encarou-se por um instante. E então teve certeza. Não acabava assim.

Ouviu a campainha e parou abruptamente, na porta do banheiro. Então desceu as escadas rápido, respirando feliz. A cada degrau, pensava repetitivamente que... Talvez ainda nem fosse a hora, mas ela tinha que ter certeza. Acima de tudo, agora, o amor que sentia por ele poderia ser tudo, ter uma chance nem visível à olhos nus...

_**Mas eu ainda acredito**_

* * *

Ele a viu abrir a porta e levar, senão o maior, um dos maiores sustos da sua vida. Eles nunca saberiam dizer precisamente quanto tempo ficaram se encarando. Entre pensativos e surpresos. Felizes e receosos. Ansiosos e apaixonados.

Finalmente, depois de algum tempo assim, foi ele quem quebrou o silêncio.

-- Ahn – pigarreou, tentando não encarar os olhos dela.

Mas ele não conseguiu falar. Não, porque teve que encará-la e, quando o fez, soube, soube que sob aquele olhar, aquele olhar de sempre, nada mudara. Ele ficava sem palavras, como sempre.

Foi a vez de ela quebrar o silêncio.

-- Sirius...

-- Lene – ele deixou escapar uma lágrima.

E isso foi a gota d'água.

-- Sirius! – ela pulou no pescoço dele.

Ele ficou tão espantado, tamanha foi a quantidade de inesperado na atitude dela. Ele só pôde abraçá-la também. Abraçou-a. Abraçou-a e girou-a de um modo como nunca sonhara em fazer. Poder senti-la novamente perto de si era tão reconfortante... Tão perfeito.

Qualquer um que passasse na rua naquela hora poderia pensar que eram dois loucos, duas pessoas que não se viam há muito tempo, ou apenas dois jovens apaixonados. Uma Marlene McKinnon e um Sirius Black.

Passado o momento-reencontro, passou também o choque e, junto, a vergonha.

-- Lene... Me Perd...?

Ela tampou a boca dele com um dedo, e deu um sorriso triste.

-- Você acha que se eu não tivesse te perdoado eu estaria aqui?

Ele sorriu, abraçando-a mais forte, e trazendo-a para mais perto de si. _Tão reconfortante..._

-- Como é que você consegue me deixar sem palavras tão facilmente?

-- Eu acho que eu tenho a força – sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior, e passando os braços pelo pescoço dele. Ainda piscou para o moreno à sua frente.

Ele balançou a cabeça, então inclinou-se para a frente, sentindo como se fosse a primeira vez, e ao mesmo tempo como se estivesse revivendo algo de que nunca pudera esquecer. O calor, a sintonia, o amor ali presente, nada poderia superar. Nada poderia fazer terminar.

Eles só separaram-se quando já não tinham mais fôlego, ambos com um sorriso no rosto. Os dois não acharam palavras para definir aquele momento, mas eles sabiam que acreditavam e, com todas as forças. Ao mesmo tempo, por coincidência ou por conseqüência, falaram.

_**-- No nosso final feliz.**_

* * *

**Oláá**

**Bem, essa é uma songfic... única. Não terá continuação e tal. Foi só uma inspiração vinda de repente, que deu nisso.**

**Minha primeira fic com o shipper Marlene/Sirius, ui, espero que gostem :#**

**Ah, a burrada do Sirius... Bem, isso eu não consegui pensar no melhor pra ter sido... Fica pra quem ler, imaginar... :D**

**Espero sinceramente que gostem.**

**Um Beijo,**

**Tahh Black.**


End file.
